Not everything has a happy ending, or does it?
by LouiseJane
Summary: Bella is a girl who lives in Forks, She gets bullied, but will she beat the bullies with help from a mysterious person or will things get worse for her?
1. Chapter 1

Apparently I'm different, apparently I have difficulties, apparently I have too many secrets, Apparently I should "grow the fuck up".

I'm not the prettiest girl, my hair almost never goes right, I don't wear loads of make-up, and I may not be up with the greatest fashion, but not everyone can be perfect. Being perfect is boring, let your hair down once in a while.

Let me introduce myself properly, my names Isabella Swan although I prefer Bella. I'm 16years old, and I live in a little town called forks. Forks is quiet, small and everybody knows everybody. Actually I think I should rephrase that, the bullies know everybody and you stay away from those bullies.

I've been living my whole life from the shadows, I can't be seen, if I'm seen its a black eye for me and a failed attempt at hitting back which also means a whole lot more humiliation for me. One day though one day I will prove them wrong, and I will fight back and I will win won't I?

Who am I kidding I'm the fat, ugly, immature girl who everyone hates. Why do they hate me I do my work at school so I get called a 'boffin', I help my teachers so I get called a 'teacher's pet', I get good grades which clearly means I'm a 'show off' not that I just like school, and want to get good grades so I can have a brilliant job, which clearly isn't going to happen anytime soon, this is me we are talking about here!

It's not fair I can't do anything right, no-matter how hard I try, I always seem to mess things up, everything I see, touch or dream becomes a living nightmare don't you hate it when that happens?

I have two friends though, that stick by me no-matter what and they are called Alice, and my other friend is called Rosaline all though she prefers to be called rose.

I love my friends; Alice is confident, pretty, and clever. Rose is hyper, pretty and clever. But most of all there both skinny, which is clearly something I'm not.

Out of the 3 of us I am the odd one out, and that's the way it will always be.

They always say two's company and three's a crowd, well maybe this ship shouldn't sail as a trio but sail as only two.

Us 3 girls are the girls that love, live and laugh. I love my family and friends, I laugh at the petty little jokes we make, and I live on the mistakes I make, like I said before not everything is perfect.

This is my story, of how not everything has a happy ending or does it?


	2. Chapter 2

_I was walking to school in the pouring rain; this is so going to ruin my perfect borwn curls in my hair I thought. Typical my hair actually went right today but here I am splashing through the puddles; this is going to be a very long day. _

_While i was walking, i was day dreaming about how i wanted my life to be, but then something made me come back to reality, that is when I suddenly heard footsteps creeping up behind me thud, thud, thud they went it must be a boys shoes, i thought to myself. I started walking faster, tears streaming down my face, I was so scared. I walked faster the thud, thud, thud was getting faster. I started running; the 'person' was now running. I had to slow down I was getting dangerously out of breath; I can't have an asthma attack now I just can't. I had to stop running; I was gasping for more air, I needed every breath I could possibly get inside, I was violently shaking. That was when the person made contact with me he came crashing into me with so much force; I made contact with the ground with such an almighty bang. Pain was searing through every part of my body that was when I found strength to roll over that's when I saw his face. No it can't be him, surely it can't be him, and then suddenly there was a blackout._

I jumped awake. I was startled by the sound of heavy rain against my bedroom window. I was in a hot sweat. That was one of the worst nightmares I have had. I had to keep thinking to myself it's only a dream, dreams never become reality. I'm an expert on that I thought.

It was 2:30 in the morning. This wasn't any morning it is a school morning. I led awake in my nice comfy double bed, and thought to myself, how can my life be like this, what have I done to deserve all this trouble.

I stayed awake thinking, I must have been in daze. My alarm clock startled me, I jumped. I didn't jump because my alarm clock was loud; I jumped because I knew what this meant I knew what the sound of the alarm meant, and I already knew I was dreading school today.

I was encouraging myself to get up, I was saying things like "beat the bullies", "don't be a wimp" nothing was working, I was not getting up, not today not ever. Why can't I just curl up in a ball in my bed, I would be safe there. I have to say it I thought to myself if I don't say it then I will never get to school "get up you pathetic fat cow".

That worked up I was up out of bed quicker than you could say 'Isabella Swan'. I brushed my hair, done my make-up, brushed my teeth as I couldn't eat anything this morning, if I ate it would reappear quicker than it went into my stomach. School clothes on, how come these clothes never make me look good, why couldn't they cling to my every curve, why couldn't I look like the other girls at school. As I walked out of my bedroom; I glanced at myself in the mirror, perfect curls I thought to myself.

I suddenly had butterflies in my stomach, I was feeling dread in myself. It wasn't until that moment I remembered my dream again. This is how it began in my dream I thought, it's raining, my hair's right, please no it can't happen, and it was just a dream, a silly little dream.

I almost ran all the way to school I never heard the _thud, thud, thud _which I was dreading. As I walked into the school gates, that little high pitched girly voice was all I could hear. "Oh look its miss piggy, oh sorry I mean Bella". They all started laughing. Tears started brimming in my eyes, "oh no are we going to see miss piggy cry", I turned around and started shouting "No you're not you pathetic little orange girl", the look on her face made me regret saying it, why did I have to open my big mouth. "Now now Bella, don't work yourself up saying spiteful things to me, wait until you get to the canteen, eat your anger instead". A whole crowd had gathered thinking that there was going to be a fight, everyone was backing the girls, the girls that hated me and probably wanted me for dead, I don't think I'm ever going to forget how much everyone where sniggering and laughing at me. It was as if I was a freak show.

Then I noticed one boy in the corner had almost a sympathetic look on his face, he wasn't laughing, he saw me looking and smiled at me. I was drawn away from the mysterious boy and back to the girls chanting "miss piggy, miss piggy" everyone was joining in. I ran away from them all taunting, tears were escaping from my eyes and rolling delicately down my cheek. How could I of let things get this bad?

Home time, my favourite time of the day. I walked out the gates smiling and remembering the boy from the morning, he looked so mysterious and as if he was keeping to the shadows. Maybe I should learn from him, about how to stay out of trouble.

I was walking down my road when I heard heavy footsteps thudding down the concrete pavement behind me. I was walking faster now; it felt like things were becoming intensely scary, I don't know why things just seemed to be turning dark, grey and dismal.

Then suddenly someone grabbed my arm, I turned around and gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

The person who grabbed my arm was tall and handsome, and had the most piercing blue eyes, His beauty startled me

"Sorry if I scared you Isabella" said the boy from the shadows.

"My names Bella not Isabella"

"Well Bella, I'm here to help you"

I just stared at him, how he could help me, who could help. I don't even know who this extremely gorgeous boy is; I can't stop looking at his bright blue eyes it's as if there hypnotizing me.

"How?" I stuttered "how can you help me?"

"Well Bella, I saw you this morning…"

I cut him off and started shouting "that's none of your business, you can't help me, no-one can help me"

"Now now Bella, just trust me" he said and when he looked at me his smile dazzled me

"How can I trust you, I don't even know who you are?"

He stepped closer to me "I'm a boy, and I can help you that's all you need to know for now"

He started walking off away from me

I shouted after him "how can you help me, if you walk way"

He turned around and smiled that beautiful smile again "magic" he said, he is definitely taking the piss out of me know.

I shouted at him I was angry now "just get lost, and stop taking the piss out of me"

He didn't turn around again. It was just me and the empty street.

I got home, and I was still wondering who he was, how he knew my name, and more importantly how the hell is he meant to help me.

Too much stuff going through my head, it was giving me a headache.

Then the phone started ringing, the shrill high pitched sound was still ringing through my ears when I answered the phone.

"Hello"

"HELLO BELL'S"

"Why are you shouting Rose?" I said this with no emphasise I think she could tell in my voice I wasn't in the mood for talking at the minute.

"Well Bella, what's pissed you off, to make you grouchy with the best friend?" she said this with so much sarcasm I should of just hung up on her, but she is like a sister to me I couldn't just ignore her.

"nothing, sorry Rose, just got a lots of things on my mind" she didn't even let me finish my sentence, before she chipped in saying

"the bullies again then" she had pity in her voice, but she was in for a shock,

"Not really the bullies I said"

"Seriously well I'm waiting Bella tell me what's wrong, I'm not going to wait all day you know"

She was getting angry now,

"Well" I said "it's kinda about a boy, who I met today"

There was a slight pause and then there was a scream from the other end of the phone

"Rose, Rose what's wrong"

Then after a long pause and a lot of screaming Rose finally calmed down and said this "OMG my little Miss Bella Swan is growing up, and got her very first crush"

"Yes rose, he's mysterious though"

"I'm going to ask you an important question now, and answer it wisely, is he fit?"

"Rose seriously, how is that a serious question, but yes he is very fit indeed" I said this with such pride in my voice, maybe today wasn't that much of a bad day as I first thought.

"Well done Bell's I'm proud of ya"

"Thanks Rose, I got to go know, see you tomorrow"

"Okay bye Bell's Love you besstiee"

I hung up, to the sound of the letter box hitting closed. It must be another bill probably we seem to have like a hundred bills every day.

Oh I thought it's addressed to me, I opened it with tender care, thinking I never get post this is a once in a life time opportunity.

I read it and was shocked by what it said


	4. Chapter 4

I stood there shaking in the hallway. I kept reading the letter over and over again, trying to make sense of it. I have got about a million questions in my head, but with no answers, nothing makes sense anymore.

I must have been stood there for about 30minutes, because my dad came through the door, with his girlfriend.

"Bella…why are you just stood there like a freak?" my dad said this while giving me a strange look as if to say 'you're mad.'

"Ohh sorry dad, I was just reading my post" I said with a weak little smile,

"Who from?" he had a quizzing look on his face,

"It's from mum" why did I say my mum, fingers crossed my dad doesn't start an argument I don't think I can handle that tonight,

"Your mother, Isabella is a waste of space I don't know why you bother with her, you have Samantha in your life what more could you want" he said this with so much venom, it could of killed me on the spot.

I love my mum, but no-one understands that, Samantha is dad's girlfriend, my dad cheated on my mum with Samantha, I hate her, I swear she is just a blonde, dumb bimbo, I don't know what my dad see's in her. But obviously I can't tell my dad this.

"Dad Samantha is lovely, but my mum is the one who loved me for the whole of my life, nothing you say will stop me talking to her, I love her"

"awwww I like totally like ya too" Samantha said this, she talks like a right weirdo, she try's act 'cool' and 'down with the kids' as she puts it, but she is just plain annoying, with her high pitch squeaky voice.

After the conversation going on for about another 10minutes although it sounded like a million minutes to me, all the conversation consisted of was me listening and my dad moaning at me. Don't you just love having a crap day at school, finding a creepy letter, and then your dad lecturing you, this is what you call an utter crap long day.

I went upstairs to my bright pink bedroom. I sat on the comfy spot on the floor and opened up the letter again, I even read it out to myself, thinking that someone might give me some answers. The letter read this:

_Hello Miss Isabella __Swan, sorry for scaring you early in our little encounter on the street. Just thought I would tell you my names Edward…Edward Cullen. I'll be seeing you around. See you soon. _

_Bye Bella x _

Now do you understand why I am so freaked out, what weirdo would send a girl that you don't even know a letter talking about 'see you soon' hmmm I think I will be ill tomorrow don't think I can face it, bullies are one thing but a stalker that's another…


End file.
